


Hotel Room

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Comedy, F/M, How fujiko and goemon got together basically, Jigen/lupin is background, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: "Fujiko," Goemon started, face red, "I think I love you."Fujiko blinked, "What?"
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Background jilu cus I say so

"Fujiko," Goemon started, face red, "I think I love you."

Fujiko is generally used to people saying they love her, female or male. It's natural, after all, she's beautiful, everyone wants a piece of her. But what shes not used to however, is the usually stoic samurai that doesn't seems to enjoy affection to confess to her, and to be so forward with it. 

Fujiko blinked, "What?"

Lupin and Jigen is sitting opposite to her, with Lupin practically draped on top of Jigen on the armchair.

"He said he loves you, Fujicakes!" Lupin said, looking surprisingly unsurprised, smug even.

The samurai blushed.

" _What?_ " Jigen, still looking out of it, repeated.

Goemon looked even more embarrassed, trying his best to hide behind his bangs.

Fujiko sat there, still too stunned to say anything. 

"Welp, looks like that's our cue to go," Lupin announced, standing up and pulling on Jigen's sleeve, "Let's go get a drink, Jigen dear."

Jigen was pretty much dragged out of the hotel room, still having a shocked expression on his face.

Fujiko can relate. 

With Lupin and his partner gone, the air became awkward quick, and Fujiko swear she could almost cut it with a knife.

"Um," She began, face flushing a bit, "So you love me?"

Goemon nodded, eyes closed and face the shade of a tomato. 

"... It's okay if you don't feel the same." Goemon said quietly after a few moments of silence. "I just want to be honest with you since we work closely with each other."

"Oh, no no," Fujiko waved her hands frantically, as if trying to somehow convey what she is feeling with only her hands, "It's just that I didn't expect you to be so forward with your feelings."

Goemon hesitantly meet Fujiko's gaze, "I think you're an amazing person, I've always enjoy your company ever since we first met. Even though that's a long time ago." Goemon finished and cleared his throat.

Fujiko looked down, blushing, "... I'm flattered."

And it's true. Everybody says they love her, but that's always for her body, not _her_. And Fujiko realized that she likes Goemon. She's always the most comfortable around him in their little gang, no need to put on a mask and pretend she's something else. The quiet moments spent together, just enjoying his presence besides her.

"I like you, too," Goemon lifted his head so quickly that Fujiko's afraid that he'll break his neck, "I dont know if it's love though." Goemon's shoulder sagged and the small hope in his eyes vanished completely.

Fujiko's heart felt a twinge of hurt, she likes him, maybe she could try it out? Who knows what will happen, and even if they fall out, they're both mature enough to continue to work together.

"But I think we could try to be a couple." Fujiko smiled at Goemon.

Goemon looked up, eyes bright with a small inkling of hope and his face lit up with a innocent smile.

Fujiko felt her heart beat faster at that, a blush rising to her cheeks. 

Maybe this could work out.

  
When Lupin had dragged him out it was like nine, and it's almost midnight now. 

_Let's go get a drink, my ass._ Jigen thought, a bit more bitterly than maybe necessary. They did had a pleasant time together walking around the city.

But he can't help and feel like Lupin knew something he didn't and it's really starting to piss him off.

They're going back to the hotel, when he finally cracked and asked Lupin, "Okay, why did you drag me out like that?"

Lupin pouted as they unlocked the room door, "I just wanna spent some quality time together with my partner, what's wrong with that?"

"Don't give me that, I don't think--"

Lupin shushed him. "Look."

Jigen looked at where Lupin is pointing at.

Where Goemon and Fujiko is leaning against each other, asleep in front of the TV.

"They actually got together huh?" Jigen said after a few moments. 

"Well, I know they would get together." Lupin said flippantly, almost as if he didn't really care.

" _What?!_ " Jigen almost shouted.

Lupin shushed him again a lot more aggressively this time.

Jigen looked at him and signed, so done with this already. "What about you and Fujiko?"

"You know Fujiko and I aren't mutually exclusive." Lupin replied cheekily. "Besides, I have you."

Jigen felt a small blush rasied to his cheeks and Lupin laughed quietly at him.

"Just dont regret it." Jigen said and kissed Lupin, who kissed him back eagerly. 


End file.
